The Family Amplification
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Missy calls Sheldon and wants him to come over to Texas to celebrate her wedding with her and their family… and of course Sheldon is allowed to bring someone. Amy meets Sheldon's entire family for the first time and is in for some surprises. (Time: Set after 8x23)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Welcome to my new fanfiction! To everyone who already read something from me: welcome back ;D please leave reviews, guys. They make me so happy, you have no idea! :) Plus, I decided to throw it out today already because the season 8 finale depressed me more than I thought so here you go... *rains you with much needed fluff*_

* * *

The furious clickity-clack of Sheldon's keyboard almost drove his roommate insane once again but he decided to ignore it. When his best friend was "in the zone" there was no way to simply kick him out of it even though Leonard would have loved to most of the time.

Ever since they had published their paper, Sheldon had basically ignored Dark Matter and had concentrated on getting more and more information about their thesis. Of course, it had been the greatest achievement of their career so far, but Leonard started to worry about his friend. The past three days Sheldon had done nothing but research, even at Date Night he sometimes had taken his phone to check several facts… at least that was what Amy had complained about to Penny. The highlight of yesterday had been Sheldon screaming at Leonard about looking for wedding rings instead of "something important". It had culminated in a fight where Leonard had yelled that – of course – Sheldon didn't know how important love actually was. This had hit him harder than he would have ever admitted but Leonard as his best friend had known that he had made a terrible mistake and had apologized even though he still wasn't quite sure if Sheldon had forgiven him fully yet.

"Buddy, what do you think about pizza?" Leonard carefully asked.

Sheldon stopped his mad typing and turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "As food in general? I think it's a great invention. Did you know that pizza was basically known as peasant food for centuries in Italy…?"

"I meant if we should order some. Are you hungry?"

"Oh" Sheldon pulled a face and then shrugged. "I guess so"

Leonard sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing the number of their favorite pizza place. Yes, Mary had been right. Sheldon sure had been a handful – and he still was.

* * *

Amy sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she conjured a smile back on her face and turned around with one cup of coffee and one cup of tea in her hands. Her mother hadn't even been here for an hour and had already exhausted her kindness to a point where Amy just wanted to hiss at her and chase her back out the door with a cross and a pile of garlic. It always reminded her why she had had moved out at the age of 17 – one moment longer in the same house and they probably would have killed each other.

Amy's mother was conservative and strict and had clear ideas of what a lady had to do and how she had to behave. Amy choosing neurobiology as her field of study had already been a thorn in her flesh just as much as the fact that Amy was now over thirty and still had not blessed her with grandchildren yet. Up to this day Mrs. Elizabeth Anne Fowler still thought that it had been a great idea to force her daughter on yearly dates. What she still did not understand was how Amy could have chosen this lust-ridden rude swank instead of all the nice guys she had dated over the past years before. Elizabeth clearly remembered Chad, a rather good-looking young man in his early thirties with a well situated family. He had been polite, charming and everything that a woman could have wished for. What Amy hadn't told her mother was, that this guy had been extremely handsy all evening and had even tried to get his sleazy paws under her skirt which had earned him a firm slap in the face.

Amy placed the cups on the table and shoved the one filled with coffee to her mother. Then she took a seat and smiled innocently. "Nice to see you, Mother"

"I just came because I visited an old friend in Burbank and thought I might see how my daughter is getting by… since you don't think it's necessary to call me anymore."

"I do call you, Mother"

"Once a month – maybe!" Elizabeth took a sip and put the cup back onto the table with a disgusted expression on her face. "Two spoons of sugar, please. Amy, this is not the first time I am drinking coffee with you."

The neurobiologist shoved her chair back and got up again, grabbing the cup and stomping back into the kitchen.

"Watch your attitude, young lady" Elizabeth sighed and then looked around irritatedly as something buzzed.

Amy quickly dumped another spoonful of sugar into the coffee, placed the cup in front of her mother and rushed to her phone. Just a text message from Penny asking how she was doing. Amy had ranted all evening yesterday… most of all about her mother. What a good friend she was to ask now if everything was okay. Amy smiled and quickly texted back, then she walked back to her kitchen table. "That was my best friend"

"Penelope?" Mrs. Fowler took a sip and seemed a lot more satisfied with her beverage than just a few minutes ago.

"Yes" Amy nodded. "But she prefers to be called Penny."

"What a shame" Elizabeth sighed and leaned back. "Penelope is such a beautiful name."

Amy sunk back onto her chair and took a big sip of her chamomile tea. That could become a really really long visit.

* * *

"Did you know that the pizza like it exists today wasn't always like that? At first it was just dough with a little bit of olive oil, tomatoes and basil. The first real pizza – if you will – was made on June 11th 1889." Sheldon was so proud of himself for knowing these facts that a huge lopsided smile spread on his face.

"But why?"

Two pairs of annoyed eyes hit Raj.

Leonard had called Howard and Raj and since they both had been free – Bernadette had met up with an old friend and Emily had still been at the hospital – they had agreed to come over and have one of the good old pizza evenings. Ever since all of them had girlfriends this didn't happen too often anymore but whenever it did, it was great. They ate and then played videogames or Dungeons & Dragons.

"Well, Raffaele Esposito – a pizza maker – was told to create a special pizza for a King. Since the King wanted something extraordinary, he decided to put on mozzarella."

"God bless the King" Howard mumbled, munching his pizza happily.

"I still think sooner or later someone would have gotten the idea to put cheese on" Leonard commented deadpan.

They all thought about it and then nodded.

"By the way, I asked Bernie and she said she's okay with me going to Comic Con" Howard grinned so much that his ears almost fell off.

"Okay" Sheldon nodded, suddenly all business again. "That means all we have to do is get tickets. I could ask Wil Wheaton if he can help somehow."

"That's a nice idea" Leonard nodded. "And maybe the girls can help us, too, this time!"

"Hey hey" Howard stopped him. "I said Bernadette is _okay_ with me going. Not that she would help."

Raj just sighed and concentrated on his pizza again, while Sheldon and Leonard tried their best to hold back their comments. Ever since Howard's mom had died he seemed even more dependent on Bernadette but no one blamed him. Howard had grown up with his mom his entire life, a few weeks ago his half-brother had suddenly appeared on his doorstep and Howard's world had been crumbled and crushed all over again. The first thing everyone had thought about was Howard's father; what if he'd appear? No one really knew what Howard thought about it – if he'd be happy or angry. If he'd forgive him or chase him down the road. All they knew was, that there was something to come probably and none of them was really prepared for it. Not even Bernadette.

Sheldon put his pizza box on the couch table and fished his buzzing mobile phone out of his pocket. He would have bet it was Amy, apologizing about nagging on Date Night – since she had made the rule of not being grumpy.

When he saw the name "Missy" blinking on his display though, he was confused. His sister usually only called him twice a year – for Christmas and his birthday. Sheldon stood up and walked over to his desk before answering the call. The first thought that rushed through his brain was, that there was anything wrong. With mom? George Junior? His nephew? Or even worse; his Meemaw?

"Missy" He said dryly. "What's the matter of your call?"

"Shelly" It sounded happily out of his mobile phone. "Charming as ever"

Sheldon ignored her sarcasm and asked again what was going on. He felt nervous. Even though he didn't see his family often, he loved each and every one of them with all his heart.

"Is everything okay with Meemaw?" He couldn't help it, the feeling something might have been wrong with her had clinched his heart and made it feel heavy.

"She's fine. Stop being so negative, Shelly. All I wanted was inviting you to my wedding!"

Sheldon was clearly relieved but as soon as the second sentence got to him, he knitted his eyebrows skeptically. "Are you pregnant again?"

His friends started to look up and stare at him. It hadn't only been Sheldon who had had to go through that birth – it had been all of them. He had shown them pictures and had told them about the birth of his nephew. So detailed that Raj had gotten up at one point and left.

"No, but we already do have one that was born out of wedlock. You know what mom thinks about that… so John and I decided to finally get married. And now again; would you like to come?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Well, sure. When do you need me there?"

"We're going to get married in a week so basically you could come around tomorrow and help with preparations. If it's possible. Meemaw already asked about you, she sends all her love and said she misses you."

He couldn't help but smile. His dear Meemaw. Yes, he would definitely fly over by tomorrow just to get one of her great warm hugs again. He hadn't seen her in years. "I'll be there, Missy."

"That's great to hear" She seemed genuinely happy. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Shelly!"

"See you tomorrow" He smiled. Then a sudden thought struck him. "Missy?"

"Yes?" He seemed to have caught her just a second before hanging up.

"Can I bring my girlfriend?"

"Amy? Of course! I am sorry I didn't think about this. It's just getting really stressy here. But Shelly, I really gotta go now. Noah is hungry and wants some spaghetti with hotdogs."

Sheldon smiled. "Good boy"

He hung up and then immediately tried to dial Amy. He had flight tickets to book and needed her answer. Sheldon strongly hoped she'd come with him. Another two weeks without her seemed endless after he had been away for so long almost a year ago.

* * *

Amy had managed to not fight with her mother for another hour but she wasn't sure how long she still could keep this up. They had talked about her friends, about her free time, about Amy's work and about what was going on in her mother's life. Of course Elizabeth hadn't been able to not criticize her daughter. Amy had restrained from screaming and yelling but it had taken up all of her mental strength.

"Another cup of coffee, Mother?" Amy sighed.

"No, thank you. Say, Amy, this paper you told me about... was it really written by your boyfriend or did he just _say_ he co-worked with this other great scientist?" Elizabeth pulled a specs cloth out of her purse and started cleaning her glasses.

Amy wanted to answer but her phone buzzed again – like it had constantly for the past thirty minutes. She stretched out her hand, but a loud smack on the table let her flinch.

"Amy Farrah Fowler. This is certainly not how I raised you. You're not a teenager, can you stop checking your phone every five minutes, please?"

The neurobiologist sighed and dragged her hand back. She didn't see her mother too often so she decided not to freak out. Only one or two hours more, then she'd be gone again – hopefully for a long time.

"Excuse me. And to answer your question; actually Dr. Hofstadter thought of the hypothesis and Sheldon wrote the paper." Amy tried to ignore her annoyingly buzzing phone.

"So he basically didn't do anything else than write someone else's idea down and still puts his name on it? That is bold…"

"Sheldon is a great scientist, Mother. One of the greatest known to mankind. And you'd know that if you were interested in science." Fine. Amy had no problem with her mother nagging about her and her life. But when it came to Sheldon, she couldn't take a joke. If anyone would have even remotely known how much this man meant to her, no one would have ever dared again to make a joke at his expense.

"You don't have to be interested in science to know big scientists. I am also not interested in art and still I know about Picasso"

"What a great comparison…"

"Amy, your sarcasm is inappropriate!"

"No, Mother! What's inappropriate is your…" Amy's starting rage was interrupted by the doorbell.

She turned around and stared at her door in confusion, then back to her mother. "Did you bring anyone?"

"Not that I know of. Do you expect anyone?"

"Actually, no, I don't…" Amy got off her chair and walked over to her door. She was afraid that it was Penny who had texted and called her the entire time and now was here to visit her to ease the situation. Amy was more than sure that her mother would not have approved of Penny at all – starting with her hairstyle and clothing.

Amy swung the door open and her jaw dropped when she saw, who had been ringing the doorbell instead of doing his knocking ritual. "Sheldon!"


	2. Chapter 2

The physicist had a huge smile on his face and stepped into the apartment without noticing they weren't alone. He was already packing his suitcase in his mind and trying to make a mental list of things he needed. Did his suit still fit? Oh well, he would simply use the one he had worn at the prom on the roof. The memory brought a quick smile to his face.

"Uhm, Sheldon…" Amy mumbled, slowly closing the door.

"What? Oh! Right, sorry." He quickly bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. But he also backed away just as quickly.

Amy blushed.

"We'll have time for more of this later. I have an important question to ask you!" He seemed very excited and Amy wasn't sure if she wanted her mother to hear any of this.

For all she knew he could have asked her about anything concerning the Relationship Agreement. About hugging, or kissing. Or even worse – coitus. No, not in front of her mother.

"Sheldon, may I…" Amy walked past him and only when he looked after her he realized that there was a petite person sitting on the chair. And she didn't look too happy.

Sheldon swallowed. His eidetic memory immediately punched him in the face; it was Amy's mother. The mother he had skyped with and proudly told her how he was going to make love to her daughter's vagina.

"This is awkward" He swallowed hard.

"Indeed" Amy's mother crossed her arms. "And before you proceed even further with your question; I don't want to hear any of it."

Amy couldn't believe how rude her mother was. After all Amy was over thirty – coitus would have been the most normal thing in the world. Would it have made her happier to know she was still a virgin and Sheldon hadn't touched her sexually in any way? That they hadn't even French kissed yet? Probably.

"I was just going to ask, if…"

"I said I do not want to hear it, Dr. Cooper. But nice meeting you again." Elizabeth stood up, walked a few steps towards him and stretched her hand out.

Sheldon took it, shook it and then nervously cleared his throat. Great. She managed to make even someone like Sheldon nervous and unwell.

"I appreciate your sarcasm, Mrs. Fowler" Sheldon's smile was thin. When Elizabeth only huffed and turned around to walk back to her chair, he quickly looked at Amy with wide open eyes, screaming for help. But Amy just shrugged apologetically and sat back down as well. Insecurely Sheldon walked over to the table and sunk down onto the chair next to his girlfriend.

"How are things going with the two of you?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Even though she sounded indifferent, Amy knew exactly what was going to come.

"Great. We've been together for almost five years and… I really love your daughter" Sheldon smiled, looking at Amy with this enamored stare he always got whenever she was in sight lately.

"So you think love is defined by having sex with my daughter but not wed her?" The look from her icy eyes almost pierced through his skull and blew his brain out.

Sheldon coughed while Amy's jaw dropped and she stared at her mother in an 'I can't believe you just really said that' way.

"So – when will you finally marry her and not just use her?"

"I don't think this is up for discussion now. And mother, nowadays love works without marriage. Just like in your times marriage worked without love." Amy mumbled, clearly becoming pale.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be completely flabbergasted.

"I know our first encounter wasn't the best…" Sheldon started sheepishly before grabbing Amy's hand and squeezing it. "But I really do love your daughter. And let me assure you, I respect her more than you will ever know. She is a great person."

Amy couldn't help the huge smile spreading on her face. She grabbed his hand back and then looked at her mother. However he had managed it – he seemed to have cracked her. A small hardly noticeable smile rushed over her thin lips. This was a proof that there was at least some genetic bonding between Amy and her mother; they both couldn't resist the charming man that was Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Are you hungry? I have prepared some lasagna." Amy looked around and felt like the mood had eased a lot.

Sheldon and Elizabeth nodded and Amy stood up and walked over to the kitchen with a deep relieved sigh.

* * *

The dinner had gone great. After a while they even had laughed together – only once and only for a few seconds, but Amy knew that her mother could hold a grudge against people for years and apparently Sheldon had managed to gain her respect back. At least some of it. Amy knew that she would probably never ever be okay with Sheldon's sex comment when they had started dating. She was just happy that Sheldon hadn't corrected this fact – it would have been even more awkward to explain to her mother that they hadn't had coitus yet. She would have started with arguments like "Don't you find my daughter pretty enough?" and "Amy, I always told you that boys don't like too brainy girls for sin times".

Thankfully Amy's mother had left just half an hour after dinner, trying to catch the last train back home. Sheldon had even held the door open for her – he clearly could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

Now Sheldon was sitting on Amy's sofa and she was preparing Strawberry Quik for him.

"Your mother sure is a handful" He sighed and leaned back, clearly exhausted. He had never been too good with social interactions but people like Amy's mother took all of his learned skills.

"I know. I am sorry." Amy grabbed the glass and went over to the sofa, putting the glass on the couch table and then sitting down next to him.

He thankfully took a sip and then turned around to his girlfriend. "What I am actually here for…"

"Right!" Amy nervously folded her hands in her lap and looked at him with an eager smile.

"My sister called today. She is getting married next week and invited me." Sheldon began to explain but waited for a reaction. There was none except her still curious stare.

"Okay?"

"And I wanted to ask if you want to come with me. You're invited, too, of course."

He almost spilled his Strawberry Quik when Amy's arms wrapped around his neck abruptly. He put the glass back on the couch table and hugged her back. When they parted again, she smiled at him so happily that he felt his heart jump. He hadn't known it would mean so much to her – but apparently it did. He actually had only thought about taking her with him so he wouldn't have to miss her, but now it dawned to him: She'd meet his entire family. And his family would meet her. He couldn't wait to finally introduce her to Meemaw.

"When are we going to leave?" She suddenly seemed all business.

"Tomorrow noon, if that's okay with you"

The sentence wasn't even quite finished yet, when Amy already jumped up and pulled him with her. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself in her bedroom.

"Help me pack! Choose all the dresses, skirts, cardigans and blouses you like!" Amy shoved him to her wardrobe and opened it. He was kind of slayed by all the colors and patterns. While he was still busy trying to figure out what pieces of clothing looked good on her and where his favorite blouses and skirts were, Amy packed underwear and bathroom utensils.

After 15 more minutes Sheldon finally grabbed a few pieces and happily packed it into the suitcase.

"Alright. I think I'm ready to go." Amy looked at the suitcase again to check if everything she needed was really inside, then she closed it. "I can't wait to meet your family. Who will be there?"

"Well, my sister and her fiancé… my nephew, my mother, my Meemaw, my brother, a few of my cousins I suppose. Eventually even Uncle Edward."

Amy started biting her lower lip nervously. She'd meet all of them. Sheldon's entire family. She knew how much they meant to him, most of all his mother and Meemaw. Even though she had already met his mom and been on the phone with his grandma, she was still nervous. She'd spend an entire week with them and that was more than enough for them to figure out she eventually wasn't the perfect daughter-in-law – not that she was thinking about marriage whatsoever. She knew that Sheldon was nowhere near ready to marry her yet. But what if his family disapproved of her? Then she could write him off. No matter how much he loved her, if his Meemaw would dislike her she knew she had no chance.

"You're pale. Are you nauseous?"

Sheldon's deep voice brought her back to reality.

"Uhm… no, I was just thinking…"

"About something unpleasant?" He knitted his eyebrows skeptically and sat down on her bed.

She sighed and nodded. "What if your family doesn't like me?"

He looked at her as if she had just uttered a theory that was not possible in any Universe ever. He loved this woman more than life itself and his family knew that – at least his mother and Meemaw. He didn't really care what George Junior had to say and he was quite sure that Missy would approve of Amy as well. It was beyond him how she could even think anything like that.

"I mean, what if I am just too… weird for them?"

"You're not weird" Sheldon said, incomprehension sounding in his voice again. "You're wonderful."

She smiled, clearly appreciating his try to calm and comfort her. Then she went back to the living room, Sheldon following her.

He sat back down on the sofa and took another sip of Strawberry Quik.

"Have you thought of a wedding gift yet?" Amy quickly cleaned the dining table and then went back to the sofa to sit down next to him.

"Oh my, I knew this unpleasant topic would start sooner or later" He sighed. He had racked his brain about what he could give them but he simply hadn't managed to come up with anything creative.

"We still have a week until they are going to marry, right?" Amy thought loudly.

Sheldon just nodded.

"How about we work together with Meemaw and make her a little private cookbook with all of her favorite dishes that your mom and Meemaw always cooked? We just write in the recipes…"

Sheldon's jaw dropped as he looked over to her. He was seriously blessed to have the best girlfriend in the entire world. He had always underestimated her and he had realized that more and more often lately.

She wasn't entirely sure how to construe his open mouth and his silence but as soon as his lips hit her cheek, she was pretty positive that he liked her idea. With a huge smile on his face he finished his Strawberry Quik, stood up and grabbed his satchel. "Can you pick me up at 8am tomorrow?"

"Of course" She walked him to the door. "Thank you for taking me with you"

He smiled down at her. "There's no one I'd rather take with me"

He slowly bent down and this divine feeling of electricity hit Amy's body when his lips collided with hers. His lips were delicious, most of all his full lower lip. Amy was afraid she slowly got addicted to the softness and the feeling in general. They had kissed more and more often within the past year and strangely, she didn't become used to it, it only got better. She felt strong and weak at the same time and with every time they kissed she realized more things; the feeling of his nose poking her cheek, his warm breath on her, his taste, the softness of his lips, his amazing smell. It almost drove her insane, made her want to dig her hands into his hair and just pull him closer and never let go. But she held herself back, knowing that it was a huge step for Sheldon to be more and more physical with her slowly.

She backed away even if it almost broke her heart every time and smiled at him. "Good night, Sheldon"

"Good night, Amy" He turned around and walked down the corridor. Amy only closed the door when she couldn't hear his steps anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was astonished about how stressed Sheldon was. It surely wasn't the first time he was going to Texas but for some reason he had run around like a scared squirrel all morning. Even though Leonard had told him to calm down repeatedly and made him chamomile tea, Sheldon was impossible to stop. He double-checked if everything he needed was in his suitcase and almost acted like there were no stores in Texas.

"Buddy, calm down" Leonard sighed once again when Sheldon rushed past him.

"I only have ten minutes left to have everything ready, don't tell me to calm down!" His high-pitched voice sounded from his bedroom.

"You _do_ have everything ready" Leonard fell down on the sofa and stared at the two big suitcases Sheldon had already packed.

He was kind of happy that Sheldon wouldn't be here for a week – it gave him an entire week of living with Penny. On the other hand he'd sure miss him and Amy when they'd have one of their weekly friends-evenings.

Sheldon rushed back into the living room, looking around, then smiling happily. "I think I have everything!"

"Great!" Leonard nodded. "Are you excited about your sister marrying?"

Sheldon looked at him as if he didn't understand that question. "Why would I? It's not a surprise. They have been together for a long time and have an offspring together. A wedding was just next in line."

"A hopeless romantic at heart" Leonard grinned and got back up from the sofa. "Come on, buddy, give me one of these suitcases. I'll help you."

Sheldon was grateful. He smiled at his best friend and then walked after him out of the apartment. The two men started carrying the two heavy suitcases down the stairs.

"So, you're going to spend an entire week with Amy. Excited?" Leonard turned halfway around to see his friend.

Sheldon seemed confused again. "Why would I be excited?"

"You've never spent so much time together with her. Maybe things will happen…"

"What things?"

He had an idea what Leonard meant but he tried to play silly. Of course he had thought about sex with Amy – more and more within the last few months. But he still didn't feel quite ready. She was beautiful and desirable, no question. He also felt certain things happen to his body and hormones whenever they touched or kissed. But there was still this little barricade in his mind that set a panic attack free and told him to stop when things were about to get serious.

"Don't worry, buddy" Leonard just replied as if he had read Sheldon's mind. "The time will come and then you'll know it."

Sheldon decided not to answer. He quietly walked down the stairs behind his small friend and thanked him, when he held the door open for him.

Amy was already waiting in the car. When she saw the two men come out of the apartment complex, she got out of the car and opened the trunk. Leonard and Sheldon shoved the suitcases in and then turned to Amy.

"I hope you'll have a nice time" Leonard smiled.

"Thank you!"

Leonard quickly hugged Sheldon and nodded at Amy. Then he watched them get in the car and drive away.

* * *

Amy had hardly slept. Thoughts had been spiraling around in her brain. There were so many things to be nervous about; meeting Sheldon's family, spending time with them, sleeping in the same house as Sheldon, maybe even in the same bed. Amy quickly looked over at her boyfriend, he was typing on his phone and seemed very concentrated. Nervously she bit her lips and concentrated back on the street. Of course the thought of sex had struck her mind again. She knew they were probably still far away from it but ever since she had found out how his kisses tasted and how his muscular arms felt under her hands and around her, she couldn't stop imagining what it must feel like making love with him. She would never have admitted it to anyone but she had often stared at his pants whenever she had been sure no one had noticed. The sad thing was, that the real thing was still completely left to her imagination.

"Did you bring anything for your nephew?" She started to smalltalk just to occupy her thoughts otherwise.

Sheldon's eyes suddenly widened as he looked up from his phone and stared out the window. "That would be social convention, right?"

"Well, yes" Amy agreed sheepishly, knowing that his panicked tone predicted nothing good.

"We need to go to the Comic Book Store immediately!" He suddenly seemed even more hectic than a few minutes before.

Amy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you think the Comic Book Store is the right store to get a present for an 18-month-old?"

"What do you suggest?" His blue panicked eyes looked over to her and squinted when she suggested a toy store. "Funny, since you always claim all I ever buy are _toys_ "

Amy sighed. She didn't want to fight already so she quietly drove her car to the Comic Book Store.

Stuart was surprised to see Amy enter the store. Over some time he had slowly become a part of the friends group – even if he wasn't always invited, they still had accepted him as an active part. Even Howard had started to tolerate him again after his mother had passed away.

"Hey Stuart"

The tone of her voice already told him she wasn't here voluntarily. He didn't even have to ask, it only took Sheldon a few seconds to enter the store after his girlfriend. He looked around nervously, running over to the shelf with all the action figures.

Stuart shuffled over to Amy from behind his counter. "What's he looking for?"

She crossed her arms. "A toy for his 18-month-old nephew"

Stuart knitted his eyebrows but instead of saying anything or walking over to help, he just stared at Sheldon in confusion and watched him go through the entire shelf helplessly and all frustrated.

In the meantime Amy had turned and looked around a little. She tapped Stuart's arm and pointed at a little rocket on the counter. "Do you sell this one?"

"Of course" Stuart nodded and walked back, followed by Amy. "Where are you going?"

She looked up from her purse. "To Texas. Sheldon's sister is getting married and we're invited."

It was impossible not to hear how proud she was.

"Oh, that's nice" Stuart nodded. "Even though I'll miss you both at D&D Friday"

"Are you sure you'll miss Sheldon's elven magic user that always tries to kill you or use you as prey?" Amy grinned.

While she bought the small rocket, Sheldon was still busy digging through the shelves and slowly getting desperate. Would it be bad to bring a comic book and read it to his nephew? That was clearly the only option he saw at the moment.

He spun around when Amy carefully touched his shoulder. "What?"

She raised the bag and looked at him deadpan. "I have something. Let's go."

Skeptically he looked at her and took the bag out of her hands, taking out the little rocket. His jaw dropped hardly noticeable and then he looked at his girlfriend. Admittedly, it was a better idea than a comic book. Before she could have even protested, he had grabbed the money and pushed it into her hand.

"Take care!" Stuart shouted after them, before they left the store.

Amy turned around and smiled. "I'll get you a T-shirt!"

* * *

They were relieved when they got their boarding cards and had their luggage stored and had gotten through the security check. Sheldon hated to fly – not because of flying itself but because of all the stress it caused. Being at the airport two hours early and then having to wait anyway. He didn't see the sense. Then this preposterous metal detector check and the times it had beeped and he had been touched by a stranger. Waiting for everyone to finally board. Not being able to sit down because someone was shoving their heavy hand luggage into one of the small boxes near the plane ceiling. Sitting next to a stranger that was either snoring or telling him "interesting stories" that didn't interest him in the slightest. No, actually flying was hell. But Amy was with him so he was in a better mood than usual. They still had some time to kill and what better way was there than shopping? Sometimes it was remarkable how much Penny had influenced Amy – even Sheldon noticed that. Wine drinking, shoe shopping, putting on makeup. Yes, it was definitely Penny's influence.

"I can't wait to meet your family" Amy smiled while walking through the Duty-Free Shop with her boyfriend. "I bet they are lovely"

"Most of them are" Sheldon agreed. "But George Junior and my cousins are… well, special. And Uncle Stumpy also is in need of getting used to."

Amy grinned – it still sounded fun. The only Texan she had ever had to deal with was Sheldon, but since she loved him she wasn't too worried about the others. She was sure she would like them. What still worried her was if they'd like her back.

She suddenly stopped in front of a huge shelf with teddy bears. "Sheldon, look"

"If you want a teddy bear I would recommend you get one in Texas with a Texan flag as shirt. I didn't know you collect these…"

How could he have missed the point so badly? Amy sighed, took one of the stuffed little bears and waved it around in front of his face. "For your nephew, Spock!"

"But we already have the rocket?" Sheldon pushed her hand down.

"I still think we should give the teddy a try nevertheless" She smiled and walked over to the register without waiting for an answer.

Sheldon sighed and shook his head. Missy probably would love her – she loved everyone who spoiled Noah to death. Of course, Mary was the proudest grandmother alive and did everything for the little pantie pooper. From what Missy had told Sheldon even Meemaw was a little stricter than Mary. The next thing Missy had mentioned was that Sheldon had to finally "grow a pair" and surprise their mother with more grandchildren. No one was expecting this from George Junior anymore – he had his own life and clearly his own lifestyle and it wasn't geared to children at all. But Mary still hadn't given up hope about Sheldon and Amy and them possibly having a kid one day.

Sometimes Sheldon felt guilty for being such a complicated person. He knew that all of the people around him tried hard to live with his quirks. Leonard had done a great job over the past years but on the other hand, he also lived with Sheldon so what chances had he had? Then there were all of his other friends who put up with him every day. Of course there was Amy who apparently really seemed to love him despite all of his peculiarities and had even managed to make him fall in love with her. But Sheldon was still most thankful for his mother. He knew just too well that he and his mother were two completely different people but she had put up with him all the time and respected him no matter what he had done. Missy had always been the little cuddly princess and, oh boy, had Mary loved this. But she had also had to accept the fact that Sheldon had always drained physical contact. She also had accepted that he wasn't religious in the slightest and that he rather believed in science than God. She had never abandoned him or never told him once that he was wrong the way he was. Sheldon smiled. Yes, it would be good to see her again. And it would be even better to really introduce her to Amy. He couldn't wait to make his mother proud again finally – by visiting her with the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Guys, I am SO sorry. Had quite a few personal problems :( which completely killed my creativity... and kicked me into a writer's block. But yay hay - I am back! Enjoy it :)**_

* * *

The flight had been nice. Sheldon had been able to sit by the window without a stranger next to him and had corrected a stewardess on how tomato juice was not vegetable juice. Amy had been a pleasure to sit next to. They had played Counterfactuals to kill the time and had gotten some strange and also creeped out looks by the people around them but they couldn't have cared less.

"There! There's my suitcase!" Amy pointed at it and Sheldon fished it off the conveyor belt.

They turned around and left the hall. The Texan airport they had landed at was huge and Amy would have been completely lost there without Sheldon. She hated airports in general, she found them kind of confusing. Sure, there was labeling everywhere but she always managed to get lost somehow. Sheldon on the other hand seemed to know the airport as well as his pocket. He walked around like it was the easiest thing in the world. Just five minutes later they finally were out of the airport.

The taxi ride was quiet because Amy was busy looking out the car window and admiring her boyfriend's hometown. The flight had taken two and a half hours and until they had reached the taxi another forty minutes had passed. Now they would still be driving a while so it would be late in the evening when they'd arrive. Amy was still nervous but she tried not to bother Sheldon with it anymore. He had told her over and over again that his family was 'easy to please' … not exactly a compliment but luckily she knew how he had meant it.

Last time Mary had been around – which wasn't long ago – she had been busy with work and not been able to join. Sheldon had been disappointed at first but of course he had quickly agreed that science was something that could not wait. Even though he didn't exactly consider neurobiology a science.

"I hope my mom cooked something. I'm starving." Sheldon mumbled, underlining his statement by placing a hand on his stomach.

Amy looked over to him. "I am sure she has. Does she know when we'll arrive?"

"Yes. But if this driver keeps going so slow, we'll be approximately 8 minutes late and if that means my chicken is cold, I am going to leave this car with a dead man." He glared at the rearview mirror but the taxi driver had either not heard him or decided to ignore him.

Amy crossed her fingers and put them in her lap, taking a deep breath and staring back out of the window. The closer they got, the lighter her heart felt. It was strange because she was nervous and wasn't that supposed to cause a heavy heart? No, she felt like home. She felt like this was a part of her as well as it was one of Sheldon. A few years ago she would have never been able to even imagine to feel so close to someone and now here she was; in Texas with her boyfriend of five years.

The next twenty minutes in the car passed pretty fast since Amy had been lost in her thoughts and Sheldon in his twitter feed.

"Here we are" The taxi driver smiled, his heavy Texan accent clearly pushing through.

Amy got out of the car while Sheldon paid the driver. She looked at the big house. It had become dark outside but the lights shining out of the windows made everything feel so warm and welcoming. She was suddenly roused from her awe, as the taxi driver put her suitcase next to her feet. "Have a nice evening"

"Likewise" She quickly smiled at him and then looked at Sheldon.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her almost in anticipation for a nod.

"I'm nervous. But… okay, yes." She nodded.

Sheldon took a step forward and Amy followed him. The ring of the doorbell sent another shiver down her spine. She felt her stomach sinking. Time to shine.

* * *

The door was opened by Mary.

"Shelly!" He was pulled into a hug immediately and Amy couldn't help smiling. If only her mom would have ever been so sweet with her. She knew that Sheldon probably didn't appreciate it as much as he should have.

"How was the flight? Are you hungry?" Mary let go of her son and patted his shoulders.

"Did you make chicken?" Just from the sound of his voice, Amy could tell that his eyes were sparkling.

Mary just grinned and nodded. Sheldon shoved his suitcase and himself past her into the house. Amy swallowed as her potential mother-in-law turned back around and a huge smile appeared on her lips. Amy had never seen anyone so genuinely happy when she had knocked on a door. Before she even knew what was happening, she was caught in a comfortable hug with one arm firmly around her waist and one hand caressing her back. Amy was so relieved and happy that she couldn't help but hug Mary back.

"I'm really glad to have you here" Mary playfully punched Amy's shoulder after she had ended the hug. "Missy can't wait to meet you"

"Is the chicken in the kitchen?" Sheldon tiptoed and stared over to the next room.

"In the oven. Prepare something for your girlfriend, too, Shelly!" Mary screamed after him and then turned back around to the young neurobiologist.

"Where is Missy?" Amy asked, inconspicuously looking around.

"At her apartment. Since my mother is already staying here and you two guys, Missy said she'd save us some space." Mary linked arms with Amy and pulled her over to the kitchen while talking to her. All the tension was gone – she felt at home. When she entered the kitchen, she watched Sheldon prepare the chicken on the three plates. She sat down next to Mary. The smell made her stomach grumble and she hoped no one would hear it. This was probably what teenage boys felt like being at their girlfriend's home for the first time. Amy had never had this experience in her teenage years but she wasn't mad or sad about it anymore.

Sheldon turned around and handed everyone a plate. "Shall I prepare one for Meemaw, too?"

"Oh, she's asleep already" Mary answered with a loving smile. "She was very tired, you know"

For some reason Amy felt disappointment rise within her. Yes, it was selfish. Meemaw was not the youngest anymore and it had probably been an exhausting day, but she had wished to meet her for so long, that another night seemed endless.

Amy was torn out of her thoughts, when Mary grabbed her hand. She looked over to Sheldon with wide opened eyes as Mary started to mumble a prayer. Sheldon just rolled his eyes and shrugged, then said a loud and clear "Amen" along with his mother, and started to shovel chicken into his mouth.

"Meemaw can't wait to finally meet you, Amy!" Mary smiled at the young woman. "Lord knows, she wouldn't stop talking about ya"

Amy felt her face turn bright red but her heart started beating faster and she suddenly felt more welcomed than she had ever felt anywhere. Sheldon's family was truly a blessing – maybe Mary wouldn't exactly have agreed to that choice of words, but to Amy it was a miracle. People who had never met her before couldn't wait to finally meet her. They treated her like a daughter. Amy was so happy, she felt her eyes fill with tears. Quickly she looked back down onto her plate and continued eating her chicken.

"George Junior will pay a visit tomorrow as well"

Sheldon grunted noticeably and Mary shot a strict glance into his direction. "I do not need to mention that I want you two do behave, do I, Shelly?"

"No, mother" Sheldon sighed.

She didn't take her look off of her son. "I want peace between the two of you. It's about Missy. This entire week is about your twin sister, Sheldon. The holy bond of marriage."

"Yes, mother"

Amy felt the tension in the room and cleared her throat. "I really like your chicken, Mary"

"Thank you, dear!" A smile spread on her face. "Old family recipe"

"The best recipe" Sheldon agreed.

"The best family" Amy quietly whispered.

* * *

"This is Missy's old room" Sheldon opened the door and put Amy's suitcase down.

Amy entered a little room. There was a small bed next to the window. The walls were painted in a light yellow, there were still some posters on the walls. A few old stuffed animals sat on the only little dresser in the room. There also was a desk that looked very old and very used. Names and hearts were carved into the wood, some of them half scratched away again.

"It's pretty warm outside. If you want I can open the window for you… it's a little hard to open sometimes"

"That would be nice" Amy smiled and watched her boyfriend walk over to the window, opening it with a lot of strength. The cool breeze of the night hit her and gave her goosebumps. Sheldon smiled self-satisfied and walked back over to his girlfriend. "The bathroom is over there."

"Thank you" She smiled. "Will you wake me up tomorrow morning?"

He looked astonished but then he nodded, even if a little confused. "What time?"

"Whenever you wake up" She smiled and then turned to watch the room again. It looked comfortable… kind of. It was her first night in this house and she didn't exactly feel well with the thought of sleeping alone but she didn't want to sound immature so she decided to keep her worries to herself.

"Alright" Sheldon seemed a little insecure about what to do next.

Amy smiled. "Sleep well"

"You too"

She looked into his blue eyes and caught his stare immediately. She had become an expert at this and she knew – once he got lost in her emeralds, there was no going back anymore. He swallowed, his look dropped onto her lips. They were so tempting and even more so since he had found out what they felt and tasted like. Without being able to resist, he lowered his head, his eyes switching between staring into her eyes and down onto her mouth. Amy held her breath. They had kissed quite a few times yet but she couldn't say it had gotten any less exciting. It still felt like her blood started boiling, like there were a million little tickling butterflies on her skin and in her stomach. It wasn't any different this time. With a smile on them, her lips welcomed his. His hands immediately found their way on her hips, pulling her a tad closer. A slight sucking on her lower lip let Amy groan slightly. She put her hands on his underarms, feeling the arousing game of his muscles under his shirt. She tasted the cobbler they had had for dessert and found that it hadn't even been half as delicious from the plate as it was from his lips.

Sheldon's thoughts started spinning and then slowly disappeared. He was still getting used to this feeling – but he started enjoying it more and more. Ever since he had been able to think, his brain had been occupied, been full of thoughts, circling around between his cerebral matter. But the first time he had kissed Amy, he had found that all of these thoughts and voices had become quiet whenever his lips were pressed to hers. He was just full of feelings. There was nothing else. And he enjoyed this. He felt her warm breath on his cheek. His grasp around her hips was firm. He wasn't sure anymore if they had been standing there for only minutes or a few hours.  
"Shelly?"  
It was Mary's voice that let them rush apart. Sheldon had to clear his throat before he could answer, his voice still sounded quite thin. "Yes?"  
He nervously wiped his hands on the sides of his pants. His mother walked up the stairs and was rather confused finding the both of them pretty breathless and with flushed cheeks.

"Amy, is that room okay for you?" Mary asked, her eyebrows knitted worriedly.

"Absolutely!" The neurobiologist immediately answered with an exaggerated nod.

Mary didn't seem too convinced but still turned around to her son. "Shelly, I have a few things to tell you regarding the wedding preparations. Join me in the living room when you two lovebirds are done here"

Amy's face color changed between pale and blushed about thrice while Mary walked back downstairs, then she took a deep breath and looked at Sheldon insecurely. "I would assume we are done here?"

"Yes… have a good night, Amy."

"You too, Sheldon"

She quickly turned around, shut the door and took a deep breath. Oh boy, spending 24 hours a day with Sheldon would probably become harder than she had thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: God, I am so sorry. I've been lacking inspiration lately. I am so sorry to dissappoint you guys :( I love all of you, really. I'm really sorry.**_

* * *

It was three hours later. Amy ran her fingers through her still wet hair. The shower had been refreshing and much needed but it hadn't relaxed her enough to calm down about this hell of a storm that was going on outside. The lightning kept the room in glaring light and the noise of the thunder was piercing through her eardrums. She was not one to be afraid of thunderstorms usually… but she was all alone in a room that she wasn't familiar with. In a bed she wasn't familiar with. In a house she wasn't familiar with. Amy shuddered and rubbed her arms but it didn't help at all. She laid back down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She understood how Sheldon had always needed Meemaw's hugs to not be afraid in nights like these. Amy herself had never had anyone to comfort her when she had been afraid. All her mom had given her were scientific facts about thunderstorms and that was not something to calm a 7-year-old down when the thunders were so loud she almost felt her bed shaking.

Silently Amy stood up and closed the window but it didn't make much sense. It was too loud outside. She figured that falling asleep would be impossible like that… but maybe she wasn't the only one. Hoping to find someone, she quietly stepped out the door but the corridor was dark. Maybe someone was downstairs? She held her breath to listen closely but the entire house was dark and the only thing she heard was some light snoring she assumed came from the room where Meemaw was sleeping. How could they all just sleep through this?

She tiptoed around, not quite sure which one was Sheldon's room. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy probably if she appeared now but she also knew that she didn't want night terrors… or being awake in a house full of sleeping people.

Amy stopped in front of Sheldon's door. Insecurely she stared down her nightgown – well, it surely wasn't the sexiest outfit she owned but at least she didn't feel like she had to hide.

Insecurely she knocked on the door. Not too loud so she wouldn't wake anyone else up… which was an insane thought since all of them seemed to sleep through this hell of a thunderstorm.

It took a minute or two until a sleepy Sheldon with messy hair opened the door. His eyes widened immediately when he saw his girlfriend standing there, insecurely crossing her arms and smiling up at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, almost stretching his hands out to check if she had a fever or anything was broken.

Amy nodded and flinched hardly noticeable when the next thunder went down. "I just couldn't sleep"

Without a hesitation, Sheldon stepped aside. "Want to come in?"

Amy nodded and slowly stepped into Sheldon's room. She supposed he hadn't changed it since his teenage years because it kind of looked like a teenage room – in Sheldon's kind of way at least. The bed was just a tad bit smaller than the one he had back at home but it looked so comfortable that Amy wanted to bury herself in it. It had a million pillows and an extra soft blanket. Surely a touch Mary had added to make her son feel comfy.

"Did the storm wake you up?" Sheldon asked, pulling the curtains aside to see what was going on outside.

A lightning immediately lit the room.

"Yes. How can you sleep through that?"

"We're used to it" Sheldon shrugged and turned back around. "Would you like a cup of warm milk with honey or some Sleepy Time tea?"

"Tea would be really nice" Amy smiled. Anything just so she could sleep. She was deadly tired.

Sheldon nodded and pointed to his bed before leaving the room. "Get comfortable"

He didn't see how Amy's jaw dropped. She turned around and looked at his bed. This was what she had wanted for so long. Okay, she had slept next to him in their blanket fort – curled up in the chair while he had slept on the sofa. It had been fun. It had been amazing to hear him fall asleep, his silent breathing, and knowing that she would wake up next to him – more or less. But this was his bed… completely new territory. She didn't have much time probably. Full of anticipation she walked around it and sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she laid down and pulled the blanket over her. It was like being covered in Sheldon. Everything smelt like him, which was basically an erotic mix of baby powder and just something dark and manly that he smelt like. Maybe it was aftershave? Amy couldn't tell but her senses were too concentrated on embracing the smell.

It only felt like seconds until Sheldon was back. When she heard him close the door, she quickly opened her eyes and suddenly found that the light from the lamp on the little nightstand was way too much.

She blinked a few times and smiled when Sheldon handed her the tea.

"This bed is a lot more comfortable than the one in Missy's old room" Sheldon casually mentioned and sat down next to Amy's legs. "My mother bought it to make me want to go to bed because I usually was up late to work on papers and experiments."

Amy laughed. "Did it work?"

He grinned at her. "Of course not. My old bed was comfortable, too. I just had to get ideas out of my head and this had nothing to do with what I slept on."

"It was still a nice try" Amy smiled and took a sip of tea. It felt familiar and calmed her racing heart down a tad bit.

Sheldon took a deep breath and looked out of the window. The rain was pouring and the wind blew the raindrops against the cold glass. He had almost forgotten how wild Texan storms could get and how lonely and cold those nights always had been. His look drifted back to Amy and he smiled.

"I would suppose you do not want to sleep alone?" He kept his voice deadpan and rational even though his tummy felt funny and fuzzy.

"I… oh, come on. I am not a baby anymore." Amy answered with a short laugh but it didn't sound half as secure as she wanted it to sound.

"I just wanted to suggest…" Sheldon insecurely looked at his blanket and plucked the sheets a little to keep his hands occupied. "I mean if you want to you can spend your night here."

As she didn't answer immediately he nervously looked up again. "Because thunderstorms here can be really terrifying when you're not Texan and not used to the intensity…"

"I understand. Thank you, Sheldon. I would like to take your offer." Her voice was a million times calmer than each and every particle inside of her. Her heart was racing, she felt her blood rush through her veins. She would sleep in his room. She would spend the night with him.

She knew that nothing physical would happen but just the pure thought of sleeping next to him, close to him, under the same blanket, was so satisfying, that for a moment she didn't even bother thinking about sex in any way.

They kept having casual conversations about everything and nothing while Amy slowly finished her tea. She never wanted the night to end. Sheldon tilted the window and the thunder and rain sounds got louder immediately. Fresh cool air filled the room within a few minutes and it felt so good that Amy almost got dizzy.

She put the empty tea cup on the nightstand and cleared her throat nervously. "I think I might be sleepy enough now. This tea is a miracle."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle but it sure helps" Sheldon answered and stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed.

He sat down again, his back facing Amy, and took his slippers off. Then he swung his long legs into the bed and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over him. His warmth immediately filled the cozy space under the sheets, crawled up to Amy and made her feel as comfortable as she had never ever felt before. Amy turned off the little lamp and then they both turned around to face each other. In the short seconds of light that came from all the lightning still going down outside, they saw each other's smile. It even stayed on their lips as they both closed their eyes a few minutes later.

Amy was already dozily when another thunder stroke and she unconsciously slid close to Sheldon. When her forehead was placed against his chest and she felt his arm close around her tightly in a lazy movement, she finally fell asleep for good.

* * *

Amy woke in an empty bed but with the tea cup replaced with a still smoking cup of coffee. She didn't drink coffee too often in the morning but when someone served it, she was in for it. She sat up and took a big sip. Last night had been long and restless and she was thankful for everything that would wake her up a little more. There was no audible sign of her boyfriend anywhere. She was kind of disappointed that he hadn't woken her up – even though she was sure he had just tried to be considerate. But waking up next to his sleepy face and messy hair was a dream of hers yet to fulfill. She stretched and then swung the blanket aside before getting up and stretching again. She pulled the curtains aside. It was sunny outside, the rain had almost dried up on the pavement in front of the house. She checked her watch. 8:30am. There were no cars outside so no one was here yet. Amy still had time to bond a little more with Mary. She turned back around, grabbed the mug, and left Sheldon's room. No one was on the corridor.

She entered Missy's room and grabbed the clothes for today. No matter what – she wanted to make a good impression. She wanted the entire family to know how much she loved Sheldon and that she was the one for him. Maybe he would also realize it then?

Amy sighed. Their relationship surely had made progress but not as much as Amy had wished for. After all they were already dating for five years and Amy had been sexually frustrated ever since. Of course, sex wasn't everything. But physical attention was lacking in general. She craved makeout sessions, kisses, touches, massages, hugs. She got all of that but way too little. Whenever Sheldon pressed his lips to hers she just hoped some great scientist had developed something to freeze time and would press the button right in that second but it never happened.

Amy got dressed and ready in front of the mirror. She put in her hair clip and then turned around, digging in her purse for her phone. She had promised to text Penny in the morning. When saw the two missed calls light up on her screen, she grinned. She quickly texted her best friend about last night's event and was positive that the blonde would freak out and probably hit Leonard's arm while reading.

Amy let her phone slip back into the purse and then walked out of the room. She heard voices from the living room. Sheldon, Mary, and…

She held her breath. That had to be Meemaw. She would meet Meemaw now. Silly as it was – they had been on the phone already – she was nervous. Sheldon's grandmother was someone so important to him that Amy felt obligated to make her love her… and usually Amy was bad at making people love her.

She bit her lip and then went down the stairs. Showtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy peeked around the corner. There they were; Mary, Sheldon, and Meemaw. A smile spread on the neurobiologist's face. Meemaw kind of looked similar to Sheldon… somehow at least. They had the same eyes and the same nose. She had gray hair and seemed like a little fragile woman but Amy knew she was anything but a wallflower. Meemaw was always in a good mood and had ants in her pants. She got stuff done. Sheldon had never talked much about her but from what he had said and from what Amy saw right now, she could paint an exact picture of what this woman was like and she loved every bit of it.

"Oh, Amy!" It was Mary who noticed the young woman first.

"Good morning" Amy smiled and stepped into the living room.

"Amy!" Sheldon's grandmother jumped out of her chair immediately and went over to pull Amy into the tightest hug she had ever gotten. "I am so happy I finally get to meet you"

Her heavy Texan accent made the neurobiologist grin from one ear to the other. "Likewise, Misses…"

"No no no, stop it with the Misses, darling. You can call me Meemaw, just like my dear Shelly!" She let go of Amy, but grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the sofa and sat down, pulling Amy next to her.

"Shelly, how could you hide this gorgeous lady so long from me?" Meemaw didn't let go of Amy's hand. She held it and caressed it with her thumb.

"I didn't hide her. We just didn't have the opportunity to come over yet. And you never visit me in Pasadena, so…"  
"You know it's very exhausting for your grandmother, Sheldon. Don't be rude." Mary punched his upper arms slightly.

"Ouch" Sheldon grumbled and rubbed his arm. "I know"

Meemaw just rolled her eyes and then looked back at Amy with a big smile. "Did you like the coffee?"

" _You_ brought me that?" Amy was speechless. She felt so welcome in this family, she never ever wanted to leave again.

"Yeah but you were sleepin' like a baby. I didn't have the heart to wake you up" Meemaw smiled and then patted Sheldon on the knee. "I am so happy for the two of you. You know, I have never seen my Shelly that happy. You really are a blessing, Amy."

Her cheeks reddened and she didn't dare to look at her boyfriend. She didn't want to see his reaction, she was afraid of it. What if he was shaking his head? What if he wasn't too sure of what his grandmother had said. Amy was too happy to let any possible pain hit her. She knew that being with Sheldon meant a lot of pain and sacrifice sometimes, but she was willing to go through that for all the happy times.

A loud yelling in front of the house stopped her thoughts immediately and she looked up.

"George Junior is here" Meemaw sighed.

Mary stood up and walked over to the door. Sheldon just bit his lower lip and stared down onto his feet.

* * *

Meemaw and Mary had headed into the hall to welcome George Junior. Sheldon was just sitting on his sofa with a worried look on his face. He knew what kind of yelling that was. His brother was drunk, probably still from yesterday night, and now he had to introduce his girlfriend to him and he felt ashamed. How could he himself – pretty much a supreme being – be siblings with such a downer. Sheldon had basically been trained to respect his family. Mary had always found it important that her children got along and that everyone in the family was in peace with each other, but Sheldon had dragged his brother home way too often. He had held George's head when he vomited at the age of 14 after drinking too much beer. He had lied to his mother just to safe his brother. Sheldon was tired of him still not acting like an adult.

He looked over to Amy worriedly. She was staring at the corridor, listening to George Junior's drunk babbling. Sheldon just shook his head angrily and stood up. "Well. That's my brother."

"I figured…" Amy mumbled, still staring into the direction where all the voices came from. She was not quite sure what to expect.

"Politeness dictates me to introduce him to you" Sheldon sighed.

Amy nodded and stood up. Insecurely she followed Sheldon into the corridor.

George Junior had Sheldon's hair color but other than that they didn't look alike very much. If you would have looked very long and very closely you probably could have found more similarities though. He was obviously alcoholized and in a very good mood. His arms were hanging around Mary's neck and she seemed a little overwhelmed – something Amy had never witnessed before. Mary was usually cool and pretty down-to-earth apart from her religion fanaticism, but right now she didn't really seem to know what to do.

Sheldon stepped closer to them. "George"

He suddenly seemed a lot more mature. His voice was deep, hard, and cold.

"Sheldon!" George Junior hiccupped and fell from his mother to his brother.

The theoretical physicist just patted his back twice and then pushed him away more or less, which wasn't easy, because George didn't seem to feel too safe on his own two feet.

His red eyes spotted Amy. "And who's this gorgeous lady?"

Alarmed, Sheldon stepped back and immediately grabbed Amy's hand, holding it tight. "That is my girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello gorgeous" The drunk Texan stretched his hand out and Amy had hardly time to shake it before Sheldon grabbed hers again.

"I cannot believe you found such a cutie, brother" George grinned and swayed a little.

Sheldon's eyebrows knitted hardly noticeable and he slung his arm around Amy's waist, pulling her closer. She was surprise about the sudden body contact but tried to stay calm and act normal. She didn't exactly want Mary and Meemaw to know that he usually was a lot more troubled touching her.

"Well, George, why don't I make you a nice cup of coffee" Mary mumbled with a forced smile on her face. She shuffled into the kitchen.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Sheldon whispered and followed his mother.

Amy nodded and turned back around to George who was grinning at her, and Meemaw attempting to drag him into the living room. "Let's go sit down, sweetie"

* * *

"I do not want him to embarrass me in front of Amy. I have dealt with his nonsense all my life, mother, but here is where I draw the line!" Sheldon tapped his finger on the kitchen counter furiously.

He just couldn't believe that his brother had shown up drunk. He had seen the look in Amy's eyes. She had been quite bewildered and he wasn't sure if that meant anything good. As far as he knew his Amy, she was pretty tough and there was hardly anything that got her skeptic or falling silent. But of course, his idiotic brother had managed it once again. Sheldon couldn't even count the amount of their sister's boyfriends anymore, that George had managed to scare away.

"Shelly, you know how he is. And we have to do our best to help him. I'm prayin' for him every single day."

"Oh, really? Well, that doesn't seem to help!"

Mary looked up at her son. He was really outraged and even though the reason was sweet and simple, she did not approve of his tone or his behavior. She knew that Amy meant a great deal to him but she also was sure, that Amy was a tough young woman and was able to handle a drunk young man. What worried Mary a lot more, was her son's life. He had enormous alcohol problems which had gotten worse ever since his father had died. Then he had also lost Pop-Pop and he had hit rock bottom.

Missy was the most down-to-earth one. She was a fighter and Mary had never had a doubt that she would manage her life somehow. Sheldon had worried her a little more. He was annoyingly smart but had never been great at interacting with people. But her biggest child of sorrow, had always been George. He had been a rebellious teenager and that phase had never seemed to stop. If there was something like a genetic transfer of passion for alcohol, George had gotten the most of it.

"You know he is having a hard time. We need to support him." Mary's tone of voice left no doubt that she wanted this to be the end of discussion.

Sheldon sighed. "I just don't want Amy to think…"

"What don't you want her to think?" Mary knitted her eyebrows and leaned her hip against the counter, crossing her arms.

"I want her to like my family."

A slick smile appeared on Mary's face.

"What?" Sheldon mumbled, staring at his mom grumpily.

"We both know why, Shelly. Now be a lamb and go hand this cup of coffee to your brother."

* * *

It was in the evening, that Sheldon had dragged his brother up to his old room to put him to bed. Mary had taken the car to go to Missy's house to babysit her grandson. Amy sat down at the kitchen table, holding a cup of warm tea in her hands. Meemaw sat down as well and smiled at Amy. "I hope my grandson didn't shock you too much"

"Hm? Oh! No, not at all" Amy smiled. She had been a little intimidated by George at first but after all Penny was her best friend, so she kind of knew how to deal with drunk people.

"Good. Ya know, Shelly finds it really important that you have a good impression of us." Meemaw winked at the young woman.

Amy was not quite sure how to take these news. Well, of course, nobody wanted to reveal that they lived in a maybe broken family, but Sheldon was not someone to care about opinions. He hadn't even cared when his sister had visited and all three of his friends had developed a huge crush on her. He even promised one of them coitus with her if they were good enough to provide good genetic material.

Meemaw saw that Amy was thoughtful. A little smile appeared on her lips. "He cares deeply about you, Amy"

The neurobiologist looked up. Meemaw was Sheldon's most beloved person and she could be sure that everything she said about him, was quite true. At least she had always thought so. Now she even found herself doubting these words. Their relationship had made progress, yes, but sometimes Amy still wasn't sure if Sheldon really needed her in his life. She just shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"Listen, I know Sheldon is not someone to be extremely open with feelings. He has always had trouble showing them. But ever since you came into his life he is a lot happier and that means something. He was always just concentrating on his work. Whenever he'd call me, he'd just talk about atoms and strings and all that gibberish. But ever since he met you, he won't shut up about you. When you took him on that train trip in February, he was so excited that he talked without pausing _once_ for thirty minutes. Remember how you baked him the cookies for Christmas? He called me and told me that yours were even slightly better than mine. I would be damned if our Shelly wasn't helplessly in love with you."

Amy's mouth hung open. She had had no idea that Sheldon had told Meemaw so much about her, but she couldn't deny she felt flattered.

"Anyway, my dear. I will hit the hay. Plan for tomorrow; Missy will come over. She wants you to help with the wedding dress." Meemaw got up from her chair and walked around the table.

Amy stood up, too, and was pulled into a hug immediately.

"I am glad you are here" The old lady whispered in her ear. Then she pressed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy finished her cup of tea and thought about the things Meemaw had told her. Was it true that Sheldon eventually loved her even more than he admitted? More than she could imagine? It was hard to believe but Amy tried to be positive. Yes, he had admitted that he loved her. They had danced tightly on the roof that night and had only had eyes for each other. It had probably been the happiest night of her life. The man she had wanted for so long, had finally said the magical words. But the annoying little voice in her head wouldn't stop; _if he loves you so much, then why doesn't he get closer physically?_

She tried to reassure herself that she had known from the beginning that Sheldon was not a big fan of physical contact. On the other hand, he had told her he loved her and that was also something she had never expected. He had kissed her. He had held her hand. The last few weeks and months, he had been nothing but a gentleman… in his own twisted kind of way.

She knew that if she talked to him about it, it either wouldn't change anything, or he would feel pressured. She wanted neither of it. She didn't want to pressure him but she also didn't feel like suppressing her own needs anymore. It was a doom loop.

Amy looked up when she heard a car pass the street, hoping it would be Mary, but the car didn't stop.

She was not quite sure if Sheldon was still occupied with his brother. Maybe it was time to just call it a night and go to bed.

Amy wandered upstairs, entered Missy's room, and got ready in the bathroom. She put on her nightgown, turned the light off, and went over to the bed. Just when she was about to get in it, she heard a door slam, and Sheldon cursing quietly.

She bit her lip and was insecure for a minute, then she decided to check if everything was alright. She opened the door and peeked outside. Her boyfriend was angrily marching towards his room.

"Sheldon?"

He turned around, his face lit up for a second as he saw her, but then he just turned around and kept walking.

Amy knitted her eyebrows and followed him with quick steps. It was hard to catch up, he had long legs and made big steps.

Sheldon kicked his door open, entered the room and loosened his tie. He stared out of the window but his quick breathing showed that he was angry.

"Sheldon…?" Amy tried to be calm and closed the door. When she didn't get an answer, she walked towards him and slightly touched his shoulder.

He flinched it, like he wanted to shake her hand off. She sighed and took a step back. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just… my brother. I am tired of playing his father." Sheldon took the tie off and hung it over a chair in the room. "I lost dad as well. Not just him. I also lost Pop-Pop. Everyone is acting like he was the only one mourning."

"I am sorry, Sheldon" Amy bit her lip. She didn't really know what else to say. He had never really talked about his brother or their difficult relationship before.

Sheldon just looked down, then shook his head, and unbuttoned his shirt. "Missy and I always had to take care of him. It was one of the reasons I left for Pasadena so early."

He turned around, apparently too lost in his thoughts to realize, that he was presenting his bare chest to his girlfriend. Amy swallowed hard, trying to subtly remember every inch of his naked upper body. He was muscular. Deliciously soft. Manlier than she had ever found him before.

"I just sometimes wish I could empty my mind." Sheldon sighed.

"What about Kolinahr?" Amy's voice had gotten thin but she was sure that her boyfriend wouldn't realize and if, he wouldn't know why.

"Hmm" He thought about it for a second. "That's a pretty nice idea. How did I not think about that?"

Amy smiled, then she stepped back and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll let you get into the zone then"

She turned around and walked to the door but before her hand could even turn the doorknob, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Amy immediately turned back around. Sheldon was right behind her.

"You forgot something"

She felt her knees get weak, as he lowered his head and upper body towards her. The only thing she still managed to do, was closing her eyes, then his lips collided with hers.

His lips were firmly pressed against hers. The usual heat spread between the two of them. Amy felt her hand slip away from the doorknob and up his naked chest instead. It stopped right over his heart and she wondered if her heart beat just as fast as his.

She felt a throbbing in her nether regions and tried to ignore it, but it got more and more intense, as Sheldon started to suckle on her lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, then Sheldon backed off slowly and carefully. It was crazy. It had calmed him down and pumped him at the same time.

"Would you like to wait here while I get ready?" He asked rather breathlessly.

Amy just nodded and watched him disappear in the bathroom. She had been so taken in by the kiss, that it was just then she realized what he had said. What was he getting ready for? They had just shared a rather steamy kiss so there was more than one possibility…

' _No, Amy, no. Stop it.'_

She nervously cleared her throat and walked around the bed. It was windy outside, but at least there was no thunder. Actually she had no reason to stay tonight. On the other hand, why would he have asked her to wait then? Amy was confused and confusion mixed with all the good feelings that were still inside of her from the kiss earlier, was kind of frustrating.

She heard Sheldon rummaging around in the bathroom. She heard him brush his teeth. It still seemed like an eternity until he walked back out of the bathroom.

Amy turned around and walked towards him. "Well, it is… late and… I should sleep. Missy needs me for her wedding dress tomorrow."

Sheldon briefly looked at her, then looked over her head out of the window. "I am not entirely sure but this wind sounds a lot like there's a thunderstorm coming"

He looked back down at her and did one of his lopsided smiles she loved so much. She grinned back at him.

They looked at each other for a second too long and got lost in each other's eyes. Within seconds, Amy remembered all the things Meemaw had told her today. Sheldon constantly talked about her. He cared about her deeply. _I would be damned if our Shelly wasn't helplessly in love with you._

Her hands grabbed the fabric of his pajama shirt and pulled him down, pulling his lips against hers and welcoming them with a firm longing response.

Amy had a déjà vu when his hands landed on her hips. Only this time, his touch was a lot more secure. She even felt him grab them a little.

She let go of his shirt and let her hands slip up to his shoulders. She was not willing to let him go now – not that he was getting ready to do so.

Their kiss got more and more intense and after a while, without a warning, Sheldon's tongue touched Amy's lips and she felt the need to open her eyes because she felt dizzy. Without hesitation she opened her mouth, letting him explore her taste. When their tongues touched and played with each other, Amy finally understood what she had missed in her teenage years.

Sheldon had never had an understanding of the term "butterflies in one's tummy" but right now it most definitely felt like it. But not just his tummy, his every atom was in a rush. Adrenaline and serotonin were chasing each other through his veins and brain. One of his hands moved away from her hip, up to her face, putting four fingers behind her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. He felt her sink down a little and immediately slung his other arm around her waist, slowly guiding her to the bed, without stopping the kiss for a single second. He never ever wanted to stop kissing her.

* * *

Amy wasn't even sure where she was anymore. All she realized was her calves hitting the surface of Sheldon's bed. She sat down voluntarily, Sheldon following her. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back, her boyfriend halfway over her heavily raising and sinking chest. Their lips had parted while they had placed themselves on the bed, but as quickly as that had happened, their mouths also met again.

Sheldon had never felt so safe and comfortable in his entire life. He loved this woman more than anything. He loved everything about her. Her kiss tasted what he imagined the "heaven" his mother had always talked about, tasted. Her lips were so divinely soft that he couldn't think of anything comparable. He felt that she was nervous but for once in his life _he_ wanted to be the one to calm _her_ down. Each and every of his movements was suddenly pregnant with security, his hands caressed her face, while his tongue dipped into her mouth again.

After a while Sheldon got the weird feeling, that kissing her wasn't close enough. Blindly he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, the heats of their body immediately spreading under the soft fabric.

"Will you please stay here tonight?" He asked her breathlessly.

Her emerald eyes stared at him, widely opened. "If you want me to…"

"There's nothing I want more" He answered. "Except…"

Their lips met again, with the same intensity their last kiss had ended. It emotionally ruffled Sheldon that he couldn't deepen the kiss anymore. He wanted so much more of her…

Guided by the entire spectrum of his feelings, one of his hands slowly wandered downwards, until it felt the hem of Amy's nightgown. Without hesitation he pulled it up, revealing Amy's lower body under the blankets.

Full of astonishment she broke away from the kiss, staring at him insecurely. He didn't show any signs of regret. His hand slowly caressed her left thigh… up… back down… squeezing a little.

Amy swallowed hard. The sweet spot between her legs was achingly throbbing and she didn't know if she'd find relief. Was he serious? Would he do it?

A moan escaped her throat, when his hand slid down onto the inside of her thigh. She immediately parted her legs a few centimeters to give him more space.

Sheldon could feel the heat that was radiating from Amy. He felt it clearly and he was determined to let his hand work towards it. Yes. He wanted this. He wanted to feel her.

"Sheldon" She whimpered as his fingers slowly brushed over her black panties. He was delighted with all the joy he could apparently make her feel by just slightly touching her. Oh, she was in for a treat.

Sheldon had never admitted it to anyone, but the past months he had done research. Whenever he had had a bit of spare time and privacy, he had looked up certain techniques to pleasure a woman. He had known for the longest time that Amy wanted a physical relationship, but he also had known that he wasn't quite ready for it. If only he had known earlier that giving her pleasure demanded so little of his own body…

Now his time had come. He was finally able to prove to her – and himself – that these past months of research hadn't been a waste of time. He theoretically knew what to do and now it was time to let the wisdom flow into his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy had her eyes closed. Was this a dream? She surely hoped it wasn't. The cascade of feelings running down her spine, overwhelmed her. She didn't know how to react or what to do, she just knew that Sheldon's fingers left an electric trace along the insides of her thighs. Whenever she quietly moaned, she heard him puff contentedly.

His sweet caresses continued for a while. Then Amy felt him tugging on her panties. Her eyes flew open. She swallowed and rose her bottom so he could pull them down. He did it but he was not in a hurry. Amy almost felt like exploding.

He slowly pulled the panties down and stopped them at her knees. Then his hand slipped to the inside of her legs again and moved upwards. The movement became slower and painfully arousing.

"Sheldon, please" She moaned, arching her back, eyes closed again.

It was like this was the one word he had wanted to hear. He had wanted her to ask him to finally touch her. His fingers slowly traced her folds and a smile appeared on his face. She was moist and hot and he felt her throbbing. He had never ever seen her so beautiful before with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, releasing a little moan now and then. He wished he could have captured this moment forever.

Softly he put his lips back on hers, while his fingers parted said folds and immediately found the sweet hot spot that would send her over the edge sooner or later. She felt her toes curl as his pointer tormented the little nub in the sweetest way possible.

Her hands desperately looked for something to grab and when they finally found the sheets, her knuckles whitened due to the firmness of her grasp.

Sheldon had not known that it was possible for him to feel so satisfied without being touched. Her sight was more than he could have ever wished for. His fingers were skilled, yet patient and slowly. He was fully concentrated and still felt relaxed – it was almost impossible to explain.

His attention was brought back to her, when he felt her hand slip over his. He swallowed as she pressed his pointer harder against her and moaned. He followed her lead and was so quick to learn, that she pulled her hand away again, looking for his pajamas this time. She grabbed the pajama shirt and pulled him towards her, his lips right onto hers again. While her tongue dipped into his mouth, Sheldon felt how her pelvis started shaking. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss, just a second before she broke away and her breathing became more and more rapid within seconds.

Sheldon bit his lips and regretted every single time he had to blink. She was insanely pretty and arousing in this moment and when her entire body finally started shaking and she found release, he felt his mouth watering. He took every single image of her squirming, in.

Amy was so paralyzed, that she didn't even make a sound, when Sheldon pulled his hand back, and went to the bathroom. She lay in bed, breathing heavily and enjoying the little aftershocks that went all the way down into her toes.

After a while she opened her eyes. Had this really just happened? She grinned at the ceiling. Then she quickly sat up, looking for her panties. When she found them, she put them back on. Okay, they had become intimate, but it would still feel weird to keep lying around half naked in his bed.

Her knees were weak and shaky, when she stood up and tiptoed to the door. Just when she was about to open it, Sheldon came back from the bathroom. "Amy?"

"Yes?" She quickly turned back around and felt her cheeks flush immediately.

He stared at her quizzically and there was nothing of the lovely look in his eyes anymore. Amy sighed internally. Why had she even thought it would have changed anything between them?

"I thought I should maybe sleep in Missy's room. In case your mother…"

Sheldon just nodded. "I understand. Sleep well, Amy."

She just looked after him, as he walked towards his bed and laid down. Had she upset him?

"Sheldon?"

"No. It's alright."

She sighed and walked over to the bed. "Talk to me, please"

He turned around and sat up again. "Nothing ever makes you happy, does it?"

"W-what…?" She stuttered and her emeralds widened.

"I just became _very_ intimate with you and you sneak out at the first chance. You confuse me!"

"I am confused myself, Sheldon"

His eyebrows knitted and he looked at her, blinking a few times. It was his universal sign of needing an explanation – and this didn't happen often.

"We've been together for five years. You never made any indication on becoming intimate with me. Now I come in, you throw me onto the bed and…" She cleared her throat and felt herself blush again. Once again she wondered why no one had ever invented anything against blushing. Humans flew to the moon but as soon as you didn't want your face to redden, there was a problem. Amy was glad it had gotten dark outside so her skin color wasn't that visible anymore… hopefully.

"But I thought it's what you want" Sheldon's voice was quiet.

"I did. I _do._ It was just surprising and I was afraid…" She pressed her lips together.

Sheldon finally stood up and looked down at her. "What were you afraid of?"

"That you would regret it" Amy didn't dare to look at him. She knew how silly she sounded right now. Sheldon Cooper was not someone to rush into something and then regret it. She knew he overthought everything thrice but still – how had he suddenly come to the conclusion he had wanted to do this? Wasn't it too icky for him?

"This is hokum" He pulled up an eyebrow. "If I knew I would regret something afterwards, I wouldn't do it in the first place."

"I know" Amy sighed.

"But then I don't understand your worries"

"I don't quite understand them myself. I think I was just surprised. Not even in a bad way. Maybe I just wondered if… you liked it as much as me…" Amy crossed her arms, insecurely looking at him.

He stayed quiet, then a coy smile appeared on his lips. "Of course I did. Now will you stop being complicated and lay down? Tomorrow you have to help my sister with her dress and what I remember from Bernadette, these meetings are quite exhausting. I don't understand the problem with women and their wedding dresses."

Amy was so relieved that she couldn't help but laugh. Then she walked around the bed and laid back down on her side, Sheldon next to her.

"Good night, Amy" The physicist mumbled, peacefully closing his eyes.

"Good night" She replied. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The night had been quiet and peaceful. Amy had taken a shower in the morning and was well rested. She had had a phone call with Penny but had not told her the news yet. She still felt like she had dreamt it and wanted to make sure it had been real. Communication with Sheldon had been quite little this morning because Mary had come up early and gathered her sons. Apparently Missy was on her way. They had told Amy to come downstairs "whenever she was ready".

When Amy heard the fuss going on thought, she felt bad for having them wait. She went downstairs. George Junior, Sheldon, and a man that Amy didn't know, were carrying seemingly heavy bags into the house. Mary was in the kitchen and Meemaw with in the living room with someone babbling. Amy peeked around the corner and saw Sheldon's little nephew. He was sitting on the floor, happily playing with little toy cars. The sound of his happy laughter filled the air and Amy's heart with joy. When he looked up and saw Amy, his lower lip started shivering though and seconds later, he was crying.

"Oh… I am sorry"

"Amy, dear" Meemaw seemed stressed but she still smiled, while picking up the crying baby. "Don't worry, Noah is a little shy with strangers. But you won't be strangers for long."

"I hope so" Amy answered, smiling at the baby.

There was some stressed mumbling outside in the hall. Then Amy heard steps behind her and turned around. She had to look up at the big dark-haired guy standing in front of her and smiling down at her with pearly white teeth. "You must be Amy"

His big hand reached for hers. "I'm John. Missy's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you"

Their eyes locked and it was clear they'd become good friends. Amy saw the wit in his eyes and was sold. He was a little taller than Sheldon and overall very attractive. Still Amy could see something in his face that exactly told her how he had looked as a little boy and that he probably had been a brat. She liked that.

"John, in which of these bags is my dress?"

"Missy, Amy is here. Don't you want to say hello first?"

A very stressed out brunette peeked into the living room and waved. "Hi Amy! John, would you please give me my wedding dress bag?"

The tall guy sighed and turned around, walking out of the living room, which caused Noah to cry again.

"Oh no" Meemaw sighed. "Amy, dear, would you go help them? I think our men are a little overwhelmed with Missy right now"

Amy grinned. "Of course"

* * *

When she entered the hall, she found her boyfriend and his brother. They both looked exhausted and annoyed. John and Missy were gone, Mary was still busy in the kitchen.

"I could use a drink" George Junior sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Do not even think about it" Sheldon growled, crossing his arms.

"Are you two okay?" Amy looked around between the two guys, keeping her eyes on Sheldon a little longer though.

George sat down on the stairs and shook his head. "Our sister is like a damn tornado"

"GEORGE!" Mary's voice sounded out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, mother"

Sheldon just sighed and walked closer to Amy. Meemaw came out of the living room, Noah on her arms. Amy felt sorry, they all seemed so stressed. She wished she could have helped more but she had no idea what to do. Apparently the Coopers had their own order about chaos and Amy knew nothing about it.

"Nature's calling" Meemaw stepped to Sheldon and shoved the baby into his arms.

His entire body immediately stiffened as he held his nephew. Noah was giggling and pulling on Sheldon's ear, babbling and making adorable sounds. Then he pouted and made a big saliva bubble. He laughed again when it popped.

"Why do children have to be so unhygienic" Sheldon tried to keep his head far away from his nephew's wet little mouth.

"Come on, he's a baby" Amy smiled at Noah again and this time he didn't start crying. She thought that was a good sign.

"I never driveled or had fun with snot bubbles" Sheldon sighed when Noah pulled his ear again.

It was only then, Amy realized how similar to her boyfriend the baby looked. They definitely had the same blue eyes and the same hair color. Noah's face was also shaped like Sheldon's. And their smiles were the same. She sighed happily unintentionally but quickly hid it by clearing her throat. She knew that neither she nor Sheldon were quite ready for children yet, but she sure could picture him as a daddy. Even though he claimed that he found babies "disgusting" and "unhygienic", Amy knew that he loved his nephew a lot. He had even added a picture of him to his screensaver mix.

"Amy?" It sounded from upstairs. It was stressed out Missy.

"Be right there!" Amy smiled and brushed Sheldon's arm, before she left.

He looked after her and then prodded Noah's nose. "That's aunt Amy. And you will love her more than life. If you want or not. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. And now please stop drooling on my t-shirt."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Writer's block. Really really really bad writer's block. I'm so sorry, honestly. You can't imagine how guilty I'm feeling.**_

* * *

Amy walked up the stairs and tried not to make too much of a noise. Missy seemed extremely stressed and she didn't want to add to it. Her boyfriend had already made clear that Missy had more of Texan temperament than all of them combined and Amy wasn't sure how to handle that yet. She knocked on the door and immediately heard a loud "Come in!"

The neurobiologist entered the room and bit her lips. The room was a mess. Shoes lying everywhere. Garters lying everywhere. And Missy's dress seemed as if something had randomly thrown tulle at the young woman.

"Oh dear" Amy mumbled and hurried over to her boyfriend's sister to zip the dress and then fix it the best she could.

Missy blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned around. She looked pale and unrelaxed. "I'm never gonna marry John if it all continues like this!"

"Of course you will" Amy smiled at her but she didn't get a smile back.

Missy just turned back around and combed her hair with her fingers. "Men always think everything's so easy"

"But he loves you and that's what's most important" Amy knew she sounded cliché but she had no idea how else to calm the young woman down otherwise.

Missy sighed. "I wish he loved me as much as Sheldon loves you but hey, gotta work with what I got, don't I?"

Amy blinked a few times and swallowed. She didn't really know what to do with this information. Was Missy implying that John didn't really love her? And even more important; was she implying that Sheldon's love was even bigger?

Of course Amy knew that Sheldon loved her. But she was never sure about how much. She knew that it shouldn't have mattered but she still cared. This was no competition; it was just for her own peace of mind.

"I am sure John loves you very much"

"Oh, he does. But it's not that kind of teenage-butterfly-tummy-love anymore, you know? Sheldon won't shut up about you whenever he's on the phone with anyone from our family, while John just goes like 'She's probably breastfeeding Noah' when someone asks where I am." Missy sighed. "My hair looks awful."

Amy wasn't really able to process the news she just had gotten. Sheldon talked about her nonstop? And Missy thought he was in a _teenage-butterfly-tummy-love_ with her? The neurobiologist felt a huge smile appear on her lips but wasn't able to stop it. She knew she was walking on thin ice since Missy was the exact opposite of relaxed at the moment. Luckily the door opened and Mary came in.

"Oh mom, this is never going to work out" Missy sighed and hugged her mother.

Mary patted her back and nodded at Amy. "Amy, dear, I think Sheldon could use some help with Noah."

* * *

"Stop chewing on that!"

Amy sighed and peeked into the living room. Noah was happily biting the tire of a little toy car, while Sheldon tried to get some order into three toy boxes. Amy was too far away to figure out what system he was going for. Quietly she entered the living room and smiled at the baby that immediately looked up at her.

"Thank God. Underage humans make me nervous!" Sheldon admitted and side-eyed his nephew skeptically.

"Just relax" Amy couldn't think of anything better. It was her first experience with a baby as well. She sat down on the big carpet and softly took the toy away from Noah, afraid he'd bite something off and swallow it. She handed him a little stuffed cat from one of the boxes. Noah happily grabbed it and stared at it. Then out of nowhere he began laughing and wiggled his arms around. Amy couldn't help but grin. When the little boy accidentally dropped the stuffed animal, Amy took it, hid her face behind it and made Meow-sounds. Noah's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at the toy. Sheldon watched the whole scenario and smiled. Amy was so good with kids. It wasn't the first time Sheldon had thought about starting a family of his own with her. He knew they were still pretty much in the beginning of that, even though they had been together for five years. But maybe it had been the slow pace which made their relationship so special after all.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Amy mumbled when Noah started whining.

"Maybe. Let's go to the kitchen." Sheldon stood up and wanted to take his nephew, but Noah raised his little arms towards Amy.

She stared at Sheldon with wide open eyes.

"Seems like someone has a favorite auntie" Sheldon grinned.

Amy took the baby into her arms and carried him to the kitchen, followed by Sheldon. While Amy sat down near the table with Noah on her lap, Sheldon started to prepare some bread, cheese, and pickles. Then he walked over to the table with a plate and Noah immediately grabbed the food and happily munched it.

"Do you think we'll have one of our own one day?" Amy sighed, entirely lost in her thoughts. She was charmed by the little boy and his baby smell, even though he left bread crumps on her skirt and his wet little fingers made her blouse smell like pickles.

"Eventually. I have never really thought about procreation. Even though I must admit we'd waste a lot of potential if we didn't have a baby with our intelligence."

Amy swallowed her answer. There he was again, thinking just about waste of potential instead of having a love child with her. But she knew what she had gotten herself into and she knew that after all she still loved him.

"Oh, there you are!" Meemaw entered the kitchen and planted a kiss on Sheldon's forehead. "Is everything alright? Getting along with the little bug?" One of her big smiles hit Amy.

Amy loved this woman. She was head over heels with her. She had never understood how this old woman had managed to put Sheldon under such a spell but now that she got to know her herself, she definitely understood.

"Yes. He just got a little hungry."

"That's fine" Meemaw caressed Noah's little rosy cheeks. "Keep eatin', boy. So you'll be big and strong like your dad and your uncles!"

Amy grinned and handed Noah another piece of bread.

Meemaw looked around between her and Sheldon, then she quickly caressed Amy's shoulder. "Will you be okay if I have a short talk with my little Shelly?"

Amy nodded. "Of course!"

Sheldon was confused but got up and followed his grandmother into the hallway.

"Shelly" Meemaw turned around and looked up at her grandson. "When will you finally make a move towards this pretty young woman?"

He blinked faster than he should have and knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I can see that she's the earth and heaven to you, Moonpie. Don't waste your time. I saw how fondly you looked at her when she was holding Noah and I know that you want to have a family with this woman."

"Actually", he grinned, "we just talked about that. I said it'd be a waste of our intelligence if…"

"Stop with your science nonsense" Meemaw grumbled. "You love her. I have never seen you look at someone like that. You're crazy about this girl, Shelly. There's no way to deny it. And you know I know you better than you know yourself!"

Sheldon sighed, nodded, and stared at his shoes.

"I'm not tryin' to pressure you, Shelly. All I'm saying is don't wait too long. Sometimes you might think you're not ready but you are and all it takes is one tiny step into the right direction."

Sheldon looked up again, eyes wide open. "Do you think I should ask her to marry me?"

Meemaw just shrugged but had a huge grin on her face.

The physicist was suddenly all giddy and nervous. He stepped from one foot on the other. "I… I need a ring. I can't propose to her without a ring."

"Sheldon, you do not have to do that right now. I was just trying to help you a little bit. And you don't need to buy a ring. I still have the one from my mother and I think it'd suit Amy very well." Meemaw smiled as her grandson dipped into her arms.

She hugged him firmly and caressed his back, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Meemaw"

"I love you, too, Moonpie!"

* * *

The evening had laid darkness over Texas and the Cooper family including Amy and John was seated around the big dinner table. Mary and Meemaw had cooked more than double the people could have eaten but it looked delicious and Amy was afraid her stomach was audibly growling already. She felt incredibly well between all these people, with Sheldon on one side and Meemaw on the other. Noah sat on the opposite side of the table and kept smiling behind his pacifier every time Amy looked at him.

"Okay. Let's start eating." Mary declared. John immediately grabbed a pot.

" _After_ we pray" Mary added and glared at her soon-to-be son-in-law.

John dropped the pot back onto the table and immediately folded his hands. Amy couldn't help but grin and the big man winked at her and tried to hide a small giggle. Amy liked him. He was incredibly normal compared to all the others. Of course they were lovable but they all had their flaws… very special flaws. Just like Sheldon.

They all prayed together, then Mary started pouring red wine in everyone's glass – except for George Junior's.

"Oh mom, come on"

"You're not gonna drink one sip" Meemaw hissed at her grandson and George Junior immediately shut his mouth.

They all raised their glasses – George's filled with water – and then took a sip. While they started a conversation, Amy looked at Sheldon who hardly noticeable squinted and put the glass down.

"Grape juice that burns" She whispered, grinning down at her own wine.

He looked up, smiled, and put his hand on her knee under the table. It both reminded them of this special Valentine's Day on the train to Napa Valley. And their breathtaking kiss. Amy almost sighed out loud thinking about it. His lips had been so delicious, tasting like wine and him. Deep, dark, and manly.

She swallowed and cleared her throat. It was not the right time to think about that right now. She was with his family and she needed to bond with them. But his hand on her knee didn't exactly make it easier to concentrate. Fortunately he didn't move it up.

"I heard you had a nice afternoon with Noah?" Missy smiled at Amy.

The neurobiologist nodded. "Yes, it was quite delightful."

"He seems to really like you. He keeps smiling at you." John mentioned, looking at his kid. Noah's attention was still on Amy and he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

Amy had no idea why but she was flattered. Babies didn't like everyone.

"Sheldon, I forgot to bring the bread baskets. Can you give me a hand?" Meemaw stood up.

"I'll do that, sit down!" George Junior offered immediately.

"No! Stay there and eat. I asked Shelly."

Once again George shut his mouth and stared down at his plate.

While Sheldon and his grandmother headed over to the kitchen counter, Amy engaged in a conversation with Mary, Missy, and John.

Meemaw made sure that Amy was occupied enough, then she quickly handed Sheldon a little box.

"What is that?" He whispered.

"The ring" Meemaw mouthed. "Put it in your pocket"

Sheldon quickly nodded and let the little box glide into the pocket of his black pants. If Amy slept in his room again tonight he needed to make sure she wouldn't see it or it wouldn't fall out of his pocket. The mere thought of Amy sleeping in the same room as him, sent shivers down his spine. He was more than sure that he wanted to touch her again. He stared over at Amy, starting to smile. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she got along well with his family. And most importantly; she accepted him for who he was. He knew he wasn't easy and in mean arguments and fights with his siblings, they had always said he would die alone (which they had been scolded for by Mary countless times). But even though Sheldon had played it cool and told them physics was the only love he needed, he was still relieved he had found Amy.

"Shelly. The bread." Meemaw grinned and pinched her grandson.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am so stuffed" John moaned, leaned back on the sofa. He sat next to Amy who just nodded in agreement. Missy was upstairs putting Noah to bed. Meemaw had suggested to drive home so Missy and John wouldn't have had to take the almost sleeping baby to the car. Mary was in the kitchen doing dishes. Even though everyone had offered to help, she had refused and sent them to the living room.

"TV?" George Junior asked, already taking the remote.

The others just nodded in agreement.

It was already dark outside. The light of the old television screen flickered on and George turned off the light. Amy felt cozy. She was seated between John and Sheldon. Someone she really liked and someone she really loved. A smile appeared on her face. She couldn't remember having ever felt so warm and welcome at her own home so this was pretty nice for a change.

While John and George Junior started to argue about what they wanted to watch, Sheldon stayed oddly quiet. Amy was so amused by the debate that she didn't realize at first. The reason for his silence was that his eyes were stuck on his girlfriend. His grandmother was right. She was his everything and there was no way to deny it anymore. Sheldon quickly looked around. The room was dark and John and George were arguing. He caught Amy pretty much off guard, when he slipped his hand under hers and intervened his fingers with hers.

A surprised pair of green eyes turned to him. But he just focused on the TV screen with a smile on his lips.

Insecurely she started caressing his hand with her thumb. John and George were so concentrated on the TV program, that they didn't notice the internal fire that was going on between the couple next to them.

It took a while until they finally had agreed on a show. They all leaned back and it became quiet in the living room. You could hear the far away jingling of plates and pots being washed in the kitchen. Amy took a deep breath and laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder. His grip on her hand got tighter. He enjoyed all the body contact. It was something that he could have never had imagined a few years ago. Every form of interaction had annoyed him, leave alone physical contact. Amy had changed this completely. Sheldon had never understood the expression "hunger for someone" but now he did. He felt it. He couldn't refrain from touching her, even if it were just little contacts like putting his hand on her back when she walked in front of him.

With a smile on his lips, he moved them to her ear. "You're beautiful"

His hot whisper so close to her ear got her all giddy and nervous. She wanted nothing more than just dragging him upstairs now and having her way with him but she knew that it had been a very special situation the other day and that she had to be careful. If she tried to force anything she probably would never get sex again.

So instead of blindly following the lust that slaughtered her loins and brain in that moment, she swallowed and closed her eyes. She took his scent in and tried to be satisfied with what she had right now; her head on his shoulder and his fingers between hers. It wasn't easy to appreciate this even though she wanted something else so badly.

"Would you like to go upstairs?"

His words hit her like a surprise train. She pulled her head back and nodded. As he stood up and pulled her up with him, she felt a nervous tingling in the pit of her stomach.

"Good night everyone" Sheldon announced deadpan.

Amy felt like everyone would saw her blush and laugh at her. But the two guys were way too concentrated on the TV to notice it. They just mumbled their good nights and didn't even look after the couple as they left.

* * *

Amy's heart raced as Sheldon calmly opened the door to his bedroom, her hand still in his. He definitely wanted her to spend the night here again. Amy swallowed and tried to keep calm. Maybe sex was not intended. Maybe he just wanted to lay next to her because that was a social convention for couples.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Amy quickly asked, before losing her mind completely. A cold shower. Yes, that sounded like something she could really use right now.

"Not at all. Go ahead." He let go of her hand and went over to his wardrobe.

Amy swallowed again and quickly entered the bathroom. She leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. Okay, time to relax. She couldn't just expect sex every night now. Anything sexual. They hadn't even had real sex yet and God knew if he'd ever be ready for that. He had touched her and she knew it was a big step. But would he let her touch him? That was a whole other level.  
Amy undressed and hopped under the shower. The cold water helped her clear her head a little and she got rid of her reddened cheeks. She completely lost track of time but it wasn't a bad thing. Her thoughts got lighter and her body calmed down. After a little eternity she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the soft white towels around her body. Mary really knew how to make someone comfortable.

Amy brushed her still wet hair and turned around. Drat. She had forgotten to bring fresh clothes to the bathroom with her. She panted and quietly opened the door, naively hoping she could get past Sheldon without drawing his attention to her. But this plan had already failed as the door stood open. He was lying on his bed in a bathrobe and looked up from a comic book, which immediately became uninteresting as he saw Amy's outfit.

"I forgot to bring my nightgown to the bathroom" She quickly explained herself and tried to head to the door.

But Sheldon sat up quickly. "You won't need it."

She spun around.

"I mean, the window is closed and… and it's warm in here" He stuttered but Amy had already understood that this was not the only reason.

She still didn't dare to do anything yet though. What if he hadn't meant to say this? On the other hand she found it very flattering that she could make him so nervous apparently.

"It's late and… Noah is sleeping, don't wake him up by walking around on the corridor!" The moments the word had left his lips, he heard how clumsy that must have sounded.

"Alright"

He was astonished by her answer and nervously watched as she went around the bed.

It took all of Amy's courage to loosen the towel and let it slide down her body. For a few seconds she stood there completely exposed just to quickly hide under the blanket then.

Sheldon's jaw dropped hardly noticeable. He had no idea if and how his brain would process what he had just seen. He just knew that his body reacted heavily to it.

It would have taken Sheldon every inch of his self-control to not touch her… but he didn't feel like controlling himself.

With one move he slid over to her bedside and pressed his lips on hers. She made an astonished sound but it formed into a moan within seconds.

"You're such a little vixen" Sheldon panted as he let go of her lips again. His hand didn't take long to find Amy's right breast and kneed the heated flesh.

She whimpered and raised her upper body towards his hand. She needed to be touched. Everywhere. Immediately.

"Sheldon" She moaned quietly as he nibbled her earlobe playfully. She had had no idea how skillful he was.

His hands explored her body once again, not missing any inch of her soft skin. As one of his hands finally rested on her upper thigh, she started to get that throbbing feeling again. It wouldn't take much effort anymore to send her over the edge.

"Sheldon, I want to touch you"

She felt how he stopped all of his movements and opened her eyes. He looked insecure and nervous.

"I'm sorry" She immediately mumbled. "Forget it"

He just shook his head. "No. You should try."

Amy bit her lips. Was he serious or would she ruin everything if she touched him now?

She wished she would have been strong enough to refrain from doing it, but she couldn't. She opened his bathrobe and laid her hands on his naked chest. She could feel his heart racing.

Amy softly pushed Sheldon on his back and kissed him. "Try to relax. And stop me if there is anything you can't tolerate."

He nodded and seemed more relaxed by her words.

Slowly and very carefully she let her hands glide down to his belly. She was just as nervous as him but tried to not let it show too much. She really wanted to touch him.

Amy looked at him again and saw that he was both, aroused and terrified. Their lips met again and the young woman finally dared it; she touched him where he had never been touched before.

She almost moaned as her fingers gripped him. He was throbbing. She had never imagined it to be that hard.

Amy leaned her forehead against Sheldon's. "This feels so good"

"Tell me about it" He replied with a thin voice.

She felt him move his pelvis in little thrusts and immediately repeated the rhythm. One of Sheldon's hands grabbed Amy's neck and pulled her into another French kiss. All of the sensations going on inside of him right now were completely new and overwhelming but he still didn't want to stop his girlfriend. On one hand he felt like stopping her and hiding somewhere but the part of him that wanted all of this badly was definitely stronger.

He had learned to not hide from his feelings and needs anymore ever since he had met Amy. And this lesson was more important than anything right now.

"Amy" His voice was throaty and deeper than usual. Without any further explanation he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him.

Her jaw dropped and her heart rate increased immensely. Yes, she wanted all of this but she had always imagined it a little differently. Her on top for their first time? Wasn't that a little… odd?

She quickly realized that actual coitus hadn't been on his mind though as he started to push her away and pull her back, hands still on her hips.

"Sheldon" She mumbled in surprise, her eyes wide open.

She bent down and kissed him again. His hands got lost in her hair while she continued grinding against him.

As she raised her upper body a little, Sheldon grabbed her breasts, moaning huskily. She increased her rhythm, feeling her own arousal rise and rise. He was so incredibly hard…

"I want you to come" She whispered and looked straight into his blue eyes.

He swallowed hard and raised his pelvis to increase the pressure against her. Amy could hardly take it. She moaned and whimpered, trying to keep her motion steady, but the rhythm became clumsy and hectic.

Only a few seconds after she felt Sheldon throb beneath her, she felt her own release and collapsed over him. Panting heavily, she laid on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat while the aftershocks of her orgasm tickled her toes.

Sheldon lazily raised a hand and ran his fingers through her messy hair. A big smile formed on his lips as he stared at the ceiling. Yes. It had been messy and under other circumstances he probably would have ran to take a shower now. But everything felt fine. He was alright. He could have been in a puddle of mud right now and would not have gotten up… just for the sake of keeping Amy on his chest and being able to caress her.


End file.
